Golden Rose
by Xheroh
Summary: This is my first Pitch oneshot, but it was really fun to write. I might make a lemon/second part to this fic, but that's up to the viewers. So, review, and enjoy my first Pitchxoc one-shot. {I do not own ROTG}


Pitch Black One-shot

Name: Valtiya 'Rave' Insanity (Spirit of creativity and insanity)

Age: 984 (One of the first spirits)

Sex: Female

Looks: Left side of hair is short and red, while right side is long and black. Tear tattoo under right eye, claw tattoo under left eye. Right eye blue, left eye red. Upper lip painted red, lower lip painted black. Curvy figure with alternately painted fingernails, red and purple colored. Pointed ears. Has red and black demon wing on left side of back, and green angel wing on right.

Clothes: Skin tight leather red suit with purple and black buckles in random places. Whispy black earings that go all the way up the ear to the tip, little soul's faces visible through the whisps.

Personality: Fun, bi-polar, hates the cold, plays with the nightmares regularly, names all the nightmares; to Pitch's distaste. Likes to bother people, such as Pitch and the Guardians.

Best Friends: Tooth, Bunny.

Friends: North, Sandy.

Aquaintances: Jack (Hates the cold)

Crush: Pitch Black

Start:-

"Fred!" I called happily as I flew up to my favorite nightmare. "Ya makin yer nightly rounds, boy?" I asked, only to get a whinny in return. "Ok,ok! No need to get pissed! I'll just go bother yer boss." I said in a determined manner as I flew up, following a trail of golden sand to it's owner. "Yo, Sands! Where'd Big-Bad-an-Angry go?" I asked and he smiled at me, making rapid pictures over his head. I nodded frequently.

"You lost me." I said after he finished and he sighed defeatedly, pointing to the left. I turned and groaned out loud. "UGH! Not Frosty!" I dry sobbed and flew over to him.

"Hey Rave, how's life?" Jack greeted with a smile.

"Meh, same-old same-old. Anywayz! Where's mah favorite nightmare king?" I demanded and Jack chuckled.

"Try checkin his lair!" He offered with a smirk. I face-palmed.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" I chastized and he laughed at me. I stuck my tongue out at his childishly and flew off into the forest, stopping at the new bed Pitch put up that I helped Jack deface. Now it has pictures of rainbows on it. I flew down the hole and floated at the top of the cave, searching for my black wearing victim.

Spotting him pacing in front of the globe, I flew so that I was above him, shushing the nightmares that noticed me. They quieted down and just watched, interested in what my new plan to get his attention is. I smiled crazily and folded my wings, allowing myself to drop onto his back, knocking us both to the floor.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Did I startle the king of fear?" I asked as I settled comfortably onto his back. He chuckled quietly.

"Nightmares. Get her off of me." He ordered and they took a step forward.

"Don't do it." I said and they backed off. Pitch gave them a 'WTF!' look and they just tossed their manes. "They know that I'm MIM's fave! So, what're you up to?" I asked and he sighed.

"Plotting." He plainly stated and I gasped.

"OOOH! Can I help?!" I asked and hopped off of him.

"You can try." He said and stood, brushing himself off. I smiled and thought about it for a few seconds.

"Hmmm... You can punch it in the throat?" I offered. He gave me a look that asked if I was stupid.

"And how, exactly is that supposed to help me?" He asked slowly.

"Hey! I'd be able to come up with something better if I knew what we were plotting!" I defended, hand to my breast in an exasperated manner.

"I'm thinking of a way to tell a certain someone of my feelings." He said and I started cracking up.

"Well, a punch to the throat won't help at all then!" I froze as I realized just what he said. "Wait, wait, wait! THE Nightmare King is in loooove?!" I taunted happily.

"Wha-No! No! No no no!" He said a little too fast. I smiled wide.

"What's her name?! I wanna know all the juicy details!" I cried out delightedly, while on the inside I was heartbroken.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He spoke, shifty-eyed.

"Oh, yer gonna be like that, are ya?!" I asked with a mischievous smile and he gulped audibly. I put my face close to his. "Tell me." I demanded and he straightened his posture.

"No." He spoke strongly and I gave a genuine smile, visibly deflating.

"Well, at least you stay by your choices. She'd be lucky to have ya." I straightened up and looked at him seriously. "You need to get her somewhere private and give her a single red rose, it signifies love. Then, tell her how you feel, just up and say it. Don't ramble, cause that'd fuck up yer confidence if she tells you to repeat it. Good luck, Pitchy!" I said with feigned happiness as I flew out of his home and towards Tooth's birdhouse at breakneck speed, not hearing Pitch call out to me as I went. I burst into the birdhouse, frantically searching for the fairy.

"Rave?" Said fairy spoke from behind me. I turned and flung myself at her, hugging her and crying silently. "Whoa! Rave! What's wrong, hun?" She questioned.

"He's in love!" I cried, knowing that she had no clue as to what I'm talking about. "Pitch is in love!" I sobbed and she gasped.

"With who?" She asked softly, knowing just how much I love the man. I shrugged helplessly and she sighed. "You stay right here! I'll be back." She said and flew off quickly. I collapsed onto my knees and put my face into my hands. A few minutes later a thumping sound came up to me.

"You okay, Shiela?" Came an Austrailian accent. I flung my arms around Bunny's furry neck and sniffled.

"No, gimme a hug!" I said and he chuckled, wrapping his paws around my waist and holding me for MIM-knows-how-long. I finally pulled away and whiped my eyes, revealing a second teardrop tattoo under my right eye, signifying sadness. "Ok. I'm good. I'ma just go home and sulk for a millenia. Tell me how it goes with Pitch and the lucky lady." I said and Bunny sighed.

"If that's what you want. But, it's gonna be awfully boring around here without someone to prank us." He let the offer hang.

"You have Jack." I smiled sadly. "You don't need me." I said and Bunny frowned.

"It's not the same without the insane laughter afterwards." He said seriously, making me laugh.

"See ya later, Bugs." I said and flew away, chuckling at the priceless look on Bunny's face. I floated slowly but surely to the 'Palace of Condemned Souls'; AKA, Home. I flew through the castle gates, smiling warmly at the insane ghosts and crazed ghouls that roamed the courtyard aimlessly. They returned my smile with grins,smirks, waves, and laughter.

I entered my throne room and landed sideways in my oversized throne of black vines near the ceiling. This way the only way to sit in it is if you can fly. "Home Sweet Home!" I sighed with a smirk. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet aroma of freshly baked raisin bread, milk chocolate, coconut, and Monster Energy drink, releasing the breath with a content smile. With my next breath came the unmistakeable scent of roses, and my eyes flew open to see a rose shoved into my face, stem being held by a grey skinned hand. "Pitch?" I asked in disbelief.

"Valtiya. You left before I could tell you who the girl's name is." He said and placed the rose on my lap, moving to float in front of me, leaning in front of me with his lips inches from mine. "You've been nothing but a thorn in my side for years, I could barely tolerate you on a good day. But, sometime in the last century, I realized that I started to look forward to your pranks and surprize visits. Now, I can't even imagine life without you in it. I... I guess what I'm trying t-to say i-is that-" He broke off as my arms wrapped around his neck and pulled his lips against mine, closing my eyes. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me up to slide into a sitting position in my throne, placing me on his lap so that I was straddling him. He pulled his lips away and I blinked my eyes open.

"What did I tell you about rambling?" I joked breathlessly and he chuckled, lightly rubbing circles into my sides with his thumbs.

"I love you, Valtiya." He said confidently, looking me in the eye.

"Good, because I love you too." I retaliated.

The teardrops faded from my right cheek and were replaced by a golden rose as our lips molded together once more.


End file.
